zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora's Flippers
'''Zora's Flippers', also known as simply Flippers, are a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These flippers allow Link to swim and dive underwater. They appear exclusively in two-dimensional games, as Flippers generally are not needed in order to swim in other titles. If Link attempts to swim without these, he will be brought back to where he leapt off at. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Zora's Flipper can be purchased from Zora, the leader of the River Zoras in Zora's Lake, for the price of 500 Rupees. They not only allow him to swim, but also allow him to make use of the Whirlpool transport system, which provides more direct routes to the different bodies of water in Hyrule. In the Game Boy Advance port of the game, Link can also dive for a short while with the "B" button. However, diving does not serve any other use than eventual dodging of enemy attacks. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Flippers are the main treasure of Angler's Tunnel, the fourth dungeon. This is the only game in which they are referred to just as "Flippers". Often, Link must dive to uncover hidden entrances underwater. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Link obtains Zora's Flippers by passing Cheval's tests in the cavern located beneath his gravestone in Yoll Graveyard. In the same area, Link must use the newly obtained Flippers to get Cheval Rope. While in water, Link can dive for a short while. Link can dive for an infinite length of time if he is wearing the Zora Ring. However, there exists an item superior to Zora's Flippers called the Mermaid Suit, which can be obtained later in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Zora's Flippers are given to Link if he can pass the test of the Master Diver of the Sunken City. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap After returning all the borrowed books to the Royal Hyrule Library, Link is able to visit and speak to the Minish Elder, Librari, about how to enter the Temple of Droplets, home of the Water Element. Librari drops Link into the Hyrule Town Sewers where the hero finds the Flippers. In this game, Link can swim with the Flippers, as well as dive, which occasionally leads to items such as a Small Key or a Piece of Heart. Link's swimming speed can be increased by catching the Joy Butterfly found in the Royal Valley, which appears after a successful Kinstone fusion with Nayru. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Zora Flippers are given to Link by Oren, queen of the Zoras, after he returns the stolen Smooth Gem to her. Unlike in previous installments, Link is actually seen wearing the flippers when swimming. See also * Water Dragon's Scale * Zora Armor * Zora Greaves * Zora Helm * Zora Tunic Category:Footwear Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items